


Slow Ride

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Drabble, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-02
Updated: 2009-07-02
Packaged: 2018-01-09 23:40:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Slow Ride

Severus’s fingertips trailed through the sweat traveling down Harry’s back. He leaned forward and caught a salty droplet on his tongue before it made the slow slide down the smooth flesh before him. Severus reveled in the tight heat of his lover, sweat dripping down his own torso, the only sounds the wet slap of flesh against flesh.

Harry moaned as Severus adjusted his angle and continued his slow, lazy thrusts now hitting just where he wanted, his intention to drive Harry mad. Harry’s muscles clenched spurring Severus on. He reached his sweat slick hand around to take Harry’s prick in hand. Dragging his thumb over the head of Harry’s cock just as he began pounding into him sent Harry over the edge with a cry. After wringing the last of the bitter fluid from Harry’s prick, Severus gripped his lover’s slick hips with his come covered hand and plunged into him thrice more before biting down on Harry’s shoulder as he came. 

Only moving once his prick softened and slipped out of the younger man’s arse, Severus rolled onto his back while Harry collapsed onto the bed next to him. The sound of his breathing lulled Severus to sleep.


End file.
